1. Field
The present invention relates generally to nasal spray packages and, more particularly, to nasal spray packages having a tissue dispenser incorporated therein.
2. Prior Art
Nasal spray packages are well known in the art. Typically, such nasal spray packages are plastic bottles having a therapeutic liquid contained in an interior cavity. Such nasal spray packages further have an orifice in communication with the cavity through which the therapeutic liquid is sprayed when the bottle is squeezed. The therapeutic liquid can be for example, saline, antihistamine or steroid sprays.